Conhecendo o Amor
by Patricia04
Summary: Era Feudal. Rin está com dezessete anos. Ela sabe muito bem o quanto ama Sesshoumaru. Kagura ama Sesshoumaru, e se encontra quase todos os dias com ele. Sesshoumaru... Não sabe sobre seus sentimentos. Quem conquistará o seu coração primeiro e para sempre?
1. Capítulo: Perdida na floresta

_Bem... Hum... Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo! (Se é que alguém está lendo essa bosta de fic, mas não custa nada dizer, né?)._

**Capítulo um – Perdida na floresta**

Anos haviam se passado, desde a época de Naraku. Ele havia sido morto por Sesshoumaru, mas InuYasha também o ajudara. Todos já haviam crescido, inclusive Rin. A garota já estava com dezessete anos, e ficara mais linda do que já era.

Rin já sabia muito sobre seus sentimentos. Ela descobrira alguns anos atrás, que amava Sesshoumaru. Quando ele a reviveu, ela era muito nova, e por isso não sabia sobre amor, carinho, sentimentos... Mas ela havia crescido.

Isso só dificultava as coisas, pois era muito difícil para ela conviver ao lado de seu amado, sabendo que ele não a amava. Ela olhava de uma maneira diferente para ele, desde os seus quinze anos, apreciando a beleza e a frieza do youkai.

Porém, nos pensamentos de Rin, ela nunca iria se declarar para Sesshoumaru. Sabia que ele não a amava _daquele _jeito, mas sim como uma simples amiga, que tentou cuidar dele quando ele estava ferido. Isso piorava ainda mais a situação.

Além da dor de Rin, por saber que ele não a amava do jeito que _ela _o amava, Kagura se encontrava muitas vezes com o seu amado. A garota não sabia o que eles conversavam, o que eles faziam, se estavam namorando... já que Sesshoumaru não dizia nada depois dos encontros.

- "O que será que ele foi fazer novamente com a Kagura?". – se perguntou Rin, sentada no chão, enquanto colhia algumas flores. Como nos dias de sempre, Sesshoumaru havia ido se encontrar com Kagura, fazendo o coração da pobre garota doer ainda mais.

- O que esstá fazendo, menina? – perguntou Jaken, lançando um olhar acusador sobre a garota, que dava um longo suspiro.

- Colhendo flores. – respondeu Rin, enquanto cheirava o delicioso aroma das flores.

- Não ssei por que gossta tanto de floress. – disse Jaken, fazendo Rin rir do seu jeito.

- Porque elas são bonitas e me deixam alegre nas horas tristes. – respondeu Rin, acariciando as flores.

- Você esstá dizendo que esstá trisste? – perguntou Jaken, sentando ao lado da garota.

- Eu não disse nada. – respondeu Rin, apesar de estar mesmo triste. Sua dor era tão grande, que nem as flores conseguiam alegrá-la.

Era noite. A lua quase não aparecia no grande negro do céu, que estava nublado. As estrelas não apareciam, e Rin sentia que o céu estava se sentindo da maneira como ela estava. Sozinha. Triste.

- Será que o Sesshoumaru vai demorar? – perguntou Rin, olhando para o céu, e dando novamente um longo suspiro.

- Não ssei. Ele foi sse encontrar com a Kagura. Também não ssei o que eless fazem lá. – respondeu Jaken, apesar de estar curioso para saber.

- Eles devem estar namorando. – comentou Rin, encostando-se a um tronco de árvore, com as flores que havia colhido nas mãos.

- Impossível. O ssenhor Ssesshoumaru nunca iria namorar a Kagura. – disse Jaken, fazendo uma careta.

- E por que não? – perguntou Rin, fazendo Jaken se calar.

Rin ficou um tempo encostada na árvore, apenas pensando em seus sentimentos sobre Sesshoumaru. O amava, mas sabia que ele _nunca_ iria amá-la, porque ela era uma simples humana, e ele detestava humanos. A garota fechou os olhos, mas pensou consigo mesma que não iria chorar.

- Eu vou dar uma volta. – disse Rin, já que se fosse chorar, que pelo menos estivesse sozinha.

- Você ficou doida? O ssenhor Ssesshoumaru não vai gosstar de ssaber disso! E você não pode! – dizia Jaken, mas Rin já havia se levantado e ido para longe.

A garota andava sem rumo, mas pretendia não ir muito longe, já que não saberia voltar, principalmente por já ser noite. Enquanto caminhava, as lágrimas venceram, e começaram a cair sobre seu delicado rosto.

- "Por que? Por que? Por que ele não me ama?". – se perguntou a garota, derrubando suas flores no chão e enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

A garota sabia que era uma pergunta boba. Ele não a amava porque ela era uma humana, ou simplesmente porque não a amava. Rin chegou a um ponto da floresta e encostou-se a uma árvore, porém dessa vez não sentou no chão.

- "Mesmo ele não me amando, eu ainda amo ele". – pensou Rin, abaixando a cabeça, e tentando parar de chorar, já que se quando voltasse, não queria que ninguém percebesse que havia chorado, já que teria que dar explicações, e não poderia dizer simplesmente "Porque eu te amo Sesshoumaru, mas você vai se encontrar com a Kagura todos os dias!".

- Sesshoumaru... Você tem certeza de que ficará bem? – perguntou Kagura, enquanto pegava nas mãos do belo youkai.

- Desde quando você se preocupa comigo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, encarando Kagura, que simplesmente sorria com um sorriso diferente, mas não tão doce quanto o de Rin.

- Desde sempre. – respondeu Kagura, abraçando Sesshoumaru. – Você sabe que é importante para mim.

- E por quê? – perguntou o youkai, sendo abraçado por Kagura. Mas sabia que ela não tinha a pele tão macia e delicada quanto à de Rin, já que em um dia, quando Rin era atacada por um youkai, ela o abraçou com medo. E sensações estranhas tomaram conta dele.

- Você sabe que eu... eu... o amo. – respondeu Kagura, enquanto levantava a cabeça para olhar Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sabia que ela estava esperando por um beijo. Um longo beijo. Mas ele simplesmente se desvencilhou dela, e então, começou a caminhar lentamente, até onde Jaken e Rin estavam, ou deveriam estar.

- Saiba que eu sempre estarei te esperando! – disse Kagura, com um olhar triste nos olhos, mas não tanto quando o olhar de Rin, que era de tremendo sofrimento.

Sesshoumaru foi caminhando. Ele pensava no que Kagura tinha dito naquele momento. Que estará sempre o esperando. Desde quando ela o amava? Ela o amava realmente? _Ele_ a amava? Essas perguntas martelavam na sua cabeça, quando chegou no lugar onde queria.

Ele percebeu que Rin não estava lá, e Jaken acendia uma fogueira, já que estava começando a esfriar. Ele olhou em volta, e sentiu o cheiro, mas não conseguia sentir o cheiro _de _Rin. Então se dirigiu até Jaken.

- Onde está a Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, enquanto Jaken se virava para trás.

- Ssenhor Ssesshoumaru! O ssenhor demorou! – disse Jaken, parecendo feliz ao vê-lo. Mas ele não tinha respondido a pergunta que Sesshoumaru queria saber.

- Onde está a Rin? – repetiu Sesshoumaru, com um tom a mais na voz. Então, sabendo que não adiantaria enrolar, Jaken respondeu.

- Ela foi dar uma volta. – respondeu Jaken, mas ao virar-se para olhar Sesshoumaru, viu que ele já não estava mais lá.

Rin já havia conseguido limpar as lágrimas. Resolveu voltar para Jaken, depois de esperar um tempo, para que não percebessem que seus olhos e nariz estavam vermelhos, apesar de estar escuro.

Mas quando se deu por conta, percebeu que estava num lugar diferente. Ou se não, não estava reconhecendo por causa da escuridão. Ela não sabia por qual direção acharia o seu amado e Jaken, então fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro, tentando se acalmar.

- Calma Rin. – disse a garota para si mesma. – Não se preocupe. Você vai achar o caminho de volta.

Foi então que ouviu um barulho por entre os arbustos que estavam perto dela. Seria um youkai? Ou apenas um animal? Ela foi se afastando na direção contrária, mas continuava olhando para o arbusto.

Então tropeçou em uma raiz de árvore e caiu no chão. O arbusto começou a se mexer mais ainda, e ela começou a se desesperar novamente. Então, finalmente a "coisa" saiu do arbusto, e Rin fechou os olhos, com medo.

Percebeu que nada acontecera com ela, então abriu os olhos. Era apenas um coelho, e então ela se acalmou. Percebendo que não conseguiria achar o lugar que procurava, encostou-se a uma árvore, e fechou os olhos.

- "Onde está você, meu Sesshoumaru?". – se perguntou a garota, dando um curto suspiro.


	2. Capítulo: Na gruta com Sesshoumaru

**Capítulo dois – Na gruta com Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru corria pela floresta, a procura de Rin. Onde a garota estava? Então, ele começou a sentir o cheiro de Rin. Ele começou a diminuir os passos, seguindo o cheiro. Então parou de andar, quando a viu encostada em uma árvore, com os olhos fechados, e com seu jeito doce e delicado de ser. Estava simplesmente linda naquela posição. Não só naquela posição, mas sim em todas as posições. Ela havia crescido, e se tornado uma linda garota.

- Você esteve aqui o tempo todo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, enquanto caminhava lentamente na direção da garota.

- Sesshoumaru! – disse Rin, depois de abrir os olhos, e dar um lindo sorriso. – Eu... havia me perdido.

- Não deveria sair a essas horas. – disse Sesshoumaru, parando em frente à garota, que se levantava.

- Eu sei... – respondeu Rin, abaixando o rosto.

Sesshoumaru percebeu nos olhos dela o sofrimento. Mas por que ela estaria sofrendo? Tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Não, se tivesse, ele teria sentido o cheiro. Mas o que tinha acontecido de tão ruim para ela estar _sofrendo?_

- Por que está triste? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, enquanto pegava no queixo de Rin e levantava o rosto da garota.

A garota sentiu seu rosto queimar com a reação dele. Para sua sorte, estava escuro, e talvez ele não percebesse que ela estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Ela não conseguia responder, já que não falaria toda a verdade nunca.

- Responda. – mandou Sesshoumaru, mas em um tom não bravo. E sim frio.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu Rin, tirando as mãos de Sesshoumaru de seu queixo, e começando a caminhar na direção que ele veio.

- "Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?". – se perguntou Sesshoumaru, enquanto se virava para seguir a garota.

- Eu só estou... um pouco cansada. – respondeu Rin, ao perceber que ele estava atrás dela.

Sesshoumaru sabia que ela estava mentindo. Ele não via a sinceridade que ela sempre teve nos olhos e em sua voz. Rin não havia pensado em outra desculpa, mas tinha que dizer alguma coisa. E essa foi a melhor coisa que tinha pensado.

Quando chegaram no local onde Jaken estava, Rin sentou-se perto da fogueira. Ela junto as pernas ao corpo, e colocou as mãos em volta delas, pensativa. Sesshoumaru havia se preocupado com ela e foi a salvar? Ou simplesmente foi por uma... obrigação?

Sesshoumaru encostou-se a uma árvore, e ficou pensativo também. Apenas Jaken estava confuso, e sem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Rin bocejou. Então ela deitou-se de costas para Sesshoumaru, e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. Apesar de tudo mesmo, estava um pouco cansada, e precisava dormir. Ela só pensava e queria uma única coisa: que Sesshoumaru a visse com outros olhos.

O dia tinha amanhecido chovendo. Rin acordou com os pingos da chuva em seu rosto, e quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, sentiu seu rosto queimar, como no dia anterior. Sesshoumaru a carregava nos braços. Ela não sabia para onde, mas estava feliz.

- Acordou? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando para a garota.

- Sim... – respondeu Rin, sem encarar os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru.

- Vamos para uma gruta. – disse ele, enquanto Rin sentia seu rosto ferver a cada instante.

Quando chegaram, eles entraram. Sesshoumaru colocou Rin no chão, e a garota percebeu que Jaken não estava lá. Onde estaria? Só sabia que estar numa gruta sozinha com Sesshoumaru era uma coisa muito... constrangedora.

- Onde o Jaken está? – perguntou Rin, olhando para os lados, como se não tivesse percebido antes.

- Foi buscar lenha. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Estava frio. Rin começou a tremer, mas queria parar, para que Sesshoumaru não a visse naquele estado. Mas ele percebeu. Então ele se aproximou da garota, que estava sentada no chão e encostada na parede da gruta, e meio que a abraçou... Rin sentiu que seu rosto ia explodir de tão quente a qualquer momento.

O coração de Rin começou a dar pulinhos, e começou a acelerar. E ela se sentiu mais quente ao ser abraçada por ele, e estava muito bom ficar naquele jeito, apesar de seu rosto estar tão vermelho.

Sesshoumaru tinha visto a garota naquele estado, e resolveu aquecê-la. Meio que por se desculpar pelo dia anterior, já que ela estava sofrendo muito. Apesar de ele não saber o motivo. Mas será que era apenas por isso que sentiu vontade de abraçá-la?

Porém, para a infelicidade dos dois, Jaken entrou todo atrapalhado na gruta, e molhado. Ele carregava lenha. Ele olhou com muita surpresa para os dois, mas Sesshoumaru se separou de Rin, e voltou para o seu canto.

- Ssenhor Ssesshoumaru! Eu perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou Jaken, enquanto Rin corava.

- Cale a boca Jaken, e acenda logo essa fogueira. – mandou Sesshoumaru, e Jaken obedeceu à ordem na hora.

- "É...". – pensou Rin, sentindo um grande vazio por dentro. – "Ele realmente não me ama... Se me amasse não se separaria de mim...".

Eles ficaram um bom tempo na gruta. Quando a chuva parou, o trio saiu da gruta, e começou a caminhar, em direção ao lado oeste da floresta. Rin pensava no abraço que seu amado lhe dera para lhe aquecer... e então sorriu. Foi um dos melhores momentos de sua vida.

Depois de um tempinho caminhando, Sesshoumaru parou de andar. Jaken parou ao mesmo tempo, mas Rin, que andava atrás de Sesshoumaru, e pensava neste, não viu que ele havia parado, e acabou dando um encontrão nele.

- Desculpe. – pediu Rin, sentindo seu rosto corar.

Mas ele não respondeu nada. Apenas continuou parado, analisando alguma coisa. Rin foi até o lado dele, para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo.

- Por que o ssenhor parou ssenhor Ssesshoumaru? – perguntou Jaken, olhando para o mesmo.

- Sinto cheiro de um youkai. – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Se afaste Rin.

Então a garota foi para trás, e começou a ficar preocupada. Sabia que Sesshoumaru era muito forte, mas sempre ficava com medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse com o seu amado. Ela simplesmente sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Então, logo, um youkai com a forma humana apareceu por trás de uma árvore. Ele era muito bonito, mas Rin preferia Sesshoumaru. Ela _amava_ Sesshoumaru. O youkai deu um resmungo, e então se aproximou do grupo.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Humpf! Até que enfim acho que achei alguém da minha altura! Ou será que não? – ele debochou, com um sorriso de lado no rosto. – Eu te desafio para uma luta.

- Ótimo. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Você esstá querendo morrer, youkai? – perguntou Jaken, se intrometendo. Mas Sesshoumaru apenas mandou que este ficasse quieto, e ele se calou na hora.

Então eles começaram a lutar. Eles estavam com a forma humana, e o estilo de luta era um pouco parecido, porém Sesshoumaru era mais rápido. Rin estava preocupada, mas se acalmou quando percebeu que Sesshoumaru estava ganhando a batalha.

- "Cuidado Sesshoumaru...". – Rin pensou, enquanto encostava-se a uma árvore, para não cair.

- Humpf! Esse youkai penssa que pode vencer o ssenhor Ssesshoumaru! – exclamou Jaken, indignado.

Após um tempo de luta, o youkai caiu morto no chão. Rin correu até Sesshoumaru, assim como Jaken, aliviada. Ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas sabia que não podia, muito menos porque ele não a amava.

- Ele não está morto. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, começando a caminhar. – Apenas inconsciente.

- E por que o ssenhor Ssesshoumaru não o matou? – perguntou Jaken, correndo para alcançá-lo.

- É apenas um youkai insignificante. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

**N/A: **Oieeee otakus! Fico feliz que estejam lendo a minha fic! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Bjs

**Otaku Koorime: **Oi! Tudo beleza? Eu não quero que você morra não! Se não como é que você vai terminar a sua fic? Brincadeirinha, também você é uma garota muito legal! E então, gostou do Sesshy abraçando a Rin, no escuro da gruta? Espero que sim! Bjs

**The Girl of The Shadow: **Olá! Tudo bem? Olha, a Kagura é uma vaquinha, viu? Ou melhor, vacona. Então é melhor não ligar mesmo para ela. E o Sesshy não pode ficar com a Kagura no fim! Se não eu mato a Rumiko! E a Rin ajudar a derrotar o Naraku também é uma boa suposição! Espero que tenha gostado do cap.! Bjs

**Lan Ayath: **Oi! Que bom que está lendo a minha nova fic! Vai ser legal ter seus comentários novamente! Espero que esteja curtindo! Bjs

**Dedessa-chan: **Oi! Tudo bom? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico feliz! E pode deixar que eu não vou abandonar ela! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjs


	3. Capítulo: Onde estava Sesshoumaru?

**Capítulo três – Onde estava Sesshoumaru?**

O trio continuou a andar. Rin ficara muito mais aliviada quando o youkai caiu no chão, mas depois a preocupação voltou, quando Sesshoumaru disse que ele não estava morto. Ele podia querer uma vingança.

Então eles pararam para comer alguma coisa. Depois de mais um tempo caminhando, começou a entardecer. Eles pararam em um ponto da floresta, e acenderam uma fogueira, onde Rin sentou em volta dela, junto com Jaken.

Estava tudo muito quieto. Rin sentia que seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho. Era muito ruim estarem sem dizer nada um com o outro, ainda mais se você ama um cara que também está lá. Ou melhor, um youkai.

- "Ai... Que sensação...". – pensou Rin, quando um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru, que estava encostado em uma árvore, se desencostou desta, e Rin o olhou, para ver o que ele iria fazer. Jaken também se virou, porém, antes que alguém perguntasse alguma coisa, ele mesmo disse.

- Sinto o cheiro da Kagura. – disse Sesshoumaru, sem encarar os dois. – Vou falar com ela.

Então ele foi caminhando, adentrando mais a floresta. Rin sentiu uma dor tomar conta de si, e deu um longo suspiro, desanimada. Por que Sesshoumaru tinha que ficar se encontrando com Kagura quase todos os dias? Ela já estava cansada disso.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – disse Rin se levantando e pegando uma toalha.

- Avise o ssenhor Ssesshoumaru. – mandou Jaken, enquanto observava a garota.

- Não. – respondeu Rin friamente. – Ele deve estar muito ocupado com a Kagura.

Então ela adentrou também a floresta, porém do lado oposto de Sesshoumaru, e foi caminhando lentamente até um rio que havia perto de lá. Isso é que dava se apaixonar por um youkai. Um youkai frio, que detesta humanos.

Rin deu mais um suspiro, porém agora nervosa. Provavelmente, nesse momento, Sesshoumaru e Kagura estavam se beijando. Podiam até estar namorando, mas ela não sabia. Isso só fez ela ficar com mais raiva ainda.

Tirou o kimono e entrou na água fria do rio. Ficou pensando mais um tempo em Sesshoumaru e Kagura, e aumentando sua raiva cada vez mais. Nunca tinha ficado com tanta raiva na vida, desde que Sesshoumaru se encontrou com Kagura, pela primeira vez, ela foi aumentando esse ódio por Kagura.

- "Essa Kagura...". – pensou Rin, enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente, mas vermelha de raiva. – "É uma boba mesmo...".

- "Eu amo tanto o Sesshoumaru que nem sei se isso é realmente amor ou doença...". – pensou Rin, segurando para que as lágrimas não caíssem. – "Será que eu o amo realmente? Provavelmente... senão o por que dessas reações? Ai...".

Então a garota abriu os olhos. Ela ouviu um barulho além da brisa, por entre alguns arbustos, como no dia anterior. Então ela começou a se preocupar. Será que alguém a estava espionando? E se tivesse, quem seria? Só de pensar nisso, ela começou a ficar vermelha.

Ela pensou em ficar mais um tempo lá, assim se alguém a estivesse espionando, poderia ir embora. Depois de uns seis minutos, ela ia sair do rio, porém um grande youkai, em forma de centopéia saiu do arbusto, e começou a ir à sua direção rapidamente.

Ela não pensou em mais nada, apenas fechou os olhos e se encolheu, com medo. Onde estava Sesshoumaru para lhe salvar, como sempre fazia? Estava com Kagura. Maldita Kagura. Sempre atrapalhando tudo. Mas ainda tinha tempo dele a salvar...

Quando percebeu que nada tinha acontecido com ela, ela abriu os olhos. Ela olhou para os lados, e viu que o youkai estava caído no chão, morto. Ele estava cortado no meio, e então a garota olhou novamente, para achar quem era o dono da espada que havia lhe salvado. Ela sabia que não era Sesshoumaru, já que não era sua espada.

Então ela viu um humano. Era um cara muito bonito. Tinha os cabelos castanhos e curtos, com os olhos castanhos também. Ele sorriu alegremente para a garota, mas não ousou se aproximar, já que ela estava tomando banho.

- Está tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou de longe, quando percebeu que ela o vira.

- S-sim! – respondeu Rin, tentando sorrir também.

Então ele adentrou a floresta, para deixar a garota se trocar. Quem era aquela linda garota? Não era de seu vilarejo, já que nunca a vira antes. Começou a ficar curioso para saber quem era ela.

Rin saiu do rio, ainda assustada, e vestiu seu kimono. Então ela foi caminhando na direção do humano que a havia salvado, para pelo menos poder agradecer. Ele estava encostado em uma árvore, o que fez Rin lembrar-se de Sesshoumaru.

- Oi! – ele cumprimentou, ao vê-la.

- O-oi. – cumprimentou Rin, sorrindo.

- Você está mesmo bem? Aquele youkai não te fez mal, fez? – perguntou o cara, parecendo preocupado.

- Não... – respondeu Rin, realmente grata. – Obrigada por me salvar.

- Não foi nada! Não se preocupe, eu não estava te espionando! – comentou o cara, fazendo Rin dar um belo sorriso.

Rin não sabia como, mas sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Ela o achou bem confiante, e tinha ficado muito feliz por ele tê-la salvado, no lugar de Sesshoumaru... que estava conversando com Kagura. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar, ao lembrar-se de seu amado...

- Meu nome é Kappei! – ele cumprimentou, estendendo a mão.

- O meu é Rin. – cumprimentou Rin, apertando a mão dele.

- Você é da onde? – ele perguntou, continuando a sorrir.

- Ah, eu vivo com dois youkais. – respondeu Rin sorrindo também.

- O quê? – perguntou Kappei. – Você vive com dois youkais? Mas... como é que você consegue ser tão bonita... delicada... convivendo com dois youkais?

- Obrigada pelos elogios. – agradeceu Rin, enquanto corava.

Kappei apenas retribuiu o sorriso. Ele estava encantado com a beleza, a delicadeza, o jeito doce de ser de Rin... Ela era diferente das outras garotas que conhecera... Simplesmente muito perfeita.

- Você não quer conhecer o meu vilarejo? – Kappei perguntou.

- Hoje não... Eu preciso voltar. – respondeu Rin.

- Eu posso te acompanhar. – ele disse, enquanto sorria, mas parecia preocupado. – Já está escuro.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Rin sorrindo.

Então os dois começaram a caminhar, em direção ao ponto da floresta em que Jaken estava. Rin não queria fazer ciúmes em Sesshoumaru... ou queria? Mas ele a tinha salvado, e feito questão de acompanhá-la... Ela não podia simplesmente recusar.

- E então Sesshoumaru? Você vai viver comigo? – perguntou Kagura, encarando o youkai que "amava".

- Não. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, friamente. – Eu não vou largar tudo para ir viver com você.

- Tudo o quê? Você só tem um servo e uma pirralha. – respondeu Kagura se enfurecendo. – Vai me dizer que você ama aquela pirralha.

- Ela não é uma pirralha. – disse Sesshoumaru, mas não respondendo a segunda pergunta de Kagura.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu repito: estarei sempre te esperando. – disse Kagura, se aproximando mais do youkai, e colocando as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, e outra em seu rosto.

Mas Sesshoumaru se desvencilhou dela, e começou a caminhar em direção onde seu servo estava. Ele pode ouvir de longe, Kagura dizendo:

- Eu te amo!

Ele chegou até onde Jaken estava, mas não encontrou Rin. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sentiu o cheiro de Rin. Mas ela não estava sozinha. Sentia um cheiro de um humano junto. Logo a garota chegou, junto com um humano. Enfureceu-se, e olhou com um olhar nada bom para aquele _humano._

**N/A: **Olá! Tudo bom com vocês? Ai, espero que tenham curtido o capítulo! E muito obrigada pelas reviews, viu? Bjs!

**Otaku Koorime: **Oi! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que gostou do Sesshy abraçando a Rin! Eu amei escrever essa cena! Ah, eu sou mesmo má. Hehe, eles só se abraçaram. Você já terminou de escrever a sua fic? Quantos capítulos ela tem? Ah, eu entro no MSN todos os dias! E nesse capítulo não teve cenas românticas entre o Sesshy e a Rin... É que eu já terminei de escrever ela! Eu sempre te deixo na seca? Eu acho que só eu peguei isso mesmo! Bjs!

**Raissinha: **Oi! Tudo bom com você? Ai... Desculpa! Mas não vai dar para fazer ela mais longa porque ela já está pronta! Ah, e quando você diz que quando eu escrever é para te avisar, é quando eu postar um capítulo ou uma nova fic? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha curtido esse! Eu posso te add no MSN? Bjs!

**Dedessa-chan: **Oi! Beleza? Olha, na verdade a fic já está pronta. Eu sempre a escrevo completa, para depois postar! É que eu tenho medo que vai que eu estou escrevendo, aí de repente eu tenho uma outra idéia e paro de escrevê-la! A fic que você está escrevendo é da Rin e do Sesshy? É de InuYasha? Seja do que for, eu quero lê-la quando você postar! Eu não vou falar se vou deixar o Sesshy junto com a Kagura... Eu sou muito má, viu? Bjs!


	4. Capítulo: O beijo surpresa

**Capítulo quatro – O beijo surpresa**

- Calma, Sesshoumaru. – pediu Rin, ao ver o olhar que ele lançou para Kappei. – Ele não é ruim.

- O que está fazendo com um humano? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, se enfurecendo cada vez mais, ao ver que ela o estava defendendo.

- Ele quis me acompanhar. – respondeu Rin, enquanto sorria para Kappei, fazendo Sesshoumaru se _enfurecer._

Mas quem aquele humano pensava que era para _acompanhar_ Rin? Desde quando eles se conheciam? Por que ela o estava defendendo? Essas perguntas soavam na sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele ficasse com mais raiva ainda. Se ele não sumisse da sua frente, seria capaz de matá-lo.

- Desde quando vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, desviando o olhar, e olhando para Rin.

- "Ele está com ciúmes...". – pensou Kappei, encarando Sesshoumaru. – "Será que eles são namorados?".

- Se você quer realmente saber, ele me salvou! – disse Rin, começando a ficar nervosa. – Eu estava sendo atacada por um youkai, e ele me salvou! Eu estava tomando banho agora pouco, quando esse youkai me atacou!

O quê? Então Rin estava tomando _banho_ e ele a salvou? Quando ela estava tomando banho? Onde é que ele estava? Estava com Kagura. Maldita Kagura. Rin poderia ter morrido se não fosse por _esse_ humano. Não podia matá-lo. Se sentiu culpado com tudo isso.

Quando Sesshoumaru olhou novamente para Rin, viu que ela estava abraçando aquele humano. Isso foi a gota d'água. Ele não iria agüentar se aquele humano não saísse da sua frente naquele mesmo instante.

- Mais uma vez, obrigada por me salvar. – agradeceu Rin, enquanto eles se desvencilhavam.

- De nada... – respondeu Kappei sorrindo. – Escuta... Você e aquele youkai são namorados?

- Hã? – perguntou Rin corando, mas entendendo direitinho a pergunta. - Não... Nós somos apenas... amigos.

Então Kappei ficou feliz. Eles se despediram novamente, e então ele voltou para o seu vilarejo. Rin se virou para Sesshoumaru. Ele não estava com uma cara muito boa, mas o que ela podia fazer? Será que ele estava com ciúmes? Não... Isso tudo foi porque ele detesta humanos...

- Vou dar uma volta. – disse Rin, se virando novamente.

- Se se perder eu não vou te procurar. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Não precisa. – respondeu Rin friamente. Ela estava decepcionada com ele, por ele não ter salvado-a. Mas se bem que ele não tinha essa obrigação.

Ela caminhou até um ponto da floresta, apenas para esfriar a cabeça. Estava confusa... Não sabia o que fazer. Ela amava Sesshoumaru... mas era muito difícil conviver com ele, sabendo que ele não a amava, e amava Kagura.

Ele estava com Kagura quando ela era atacada... Mas por mais estranho que seja, um simples humano a tinha salvado. Ela tinha ficado muito grata, mas ela continuava confusa... Ele fora muito bom com ela.

- Kappei... – disse Rin, sentando no chão, enquanto observava a lua, e o céu estrelado.

- Ssenhor Ssesshoumaru, você vai deixar a menina ssozinha? – perguntou Jaken, encarando seu mestre.

- Ela quis dar uma volta. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, olhando para o céu estrelado.

- Mass e sse ela sse apaixonou por aquele humano imbecil e foi morar com ele? – perguntou Jaken.

Sesshoumaru ficou quieto por um momento. Essa possibilidade não era impossível. Ao pensar nisso, uma sensação estranha tomou conta dele, e ele sentiu um pouco de... raiva. Mas por quê?

- Acho que não foi isso não. – disse Jaken, pensando melhor. – Ela com certeza iria preferir o ssenhor Ssesshoumaru do que aquele humano bessta.

- Você acha isso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando para o seu servo.

- Ssim. – respondeu Jaken. – Sserá que ela esstá apaixonada pela ssenhor?

- Não diga besteiras, Jaken. – mandou Sesshoumaru.

Mas então ele começou a pensar nessa possibilidade. Seria possível que Rin estivesse apaixonada por ele? Não, era impossível. Ela era uma garota delicada, doce, gentil, bonita... nunca se apaixonaria por um youkai. Provavelmente queria ter uma família como os humanos.

Então Sesshoumaru começou a caminhar, na direção em que Rin tinha ido. Sabia que ela não tinha ido muito longe, já que conseguia sentir o seu cheiro. Jaken olhou surpreso para ele, e se levantou também.

- Não precisa me seguir. – mandou Sesshoumaru, enquanto adentrava mais a floresta, a procura de Rin.

Rin deu um longo suspiro. Será que deveria voltar para Sesshoumaru e Jaken? Ou ficar lá aquela noite? Ela não sabia, quando sentiu um arrepio. Então ela se virou para trás, e viu Sesshoumaru, se aproximando da garota.

- Eu não estava perdida. – disse Rin, voltando a olhar a lua.

- Eu sei. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, enquanto sentava ao lado da garota.

Eles estavam sentados em um tipo de penhasco. Eles conseguiam ver a floresta, assim como o lindo céu, sem nenhuma árvore. Eles estavam quietos. Não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro, e Rin sentiu seu rosto queimar...

- Rin, me diga uma coisa. – pediu Sesshoumaru, sem encará-la. – Você não me ama, ama?

Rin sentiu que seu coração ia sair de seu corpo. Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda com a pergunta de seu amado, e não sabia o que responder. Ela não queria mentir, mas também não queria contar a verdade... Não naquele momento.

- Mas... – respondeu Rin, tentando pensar em alguma coisa. – Por quê?

- Jaken estava falando essa bobagem. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, ao perceber que ela iria dizer não.

- "Bobagem? Ele acha que se eu o amasse seria uma bobagem? Como ele pode?". – pensou Rin, triste.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo quietos. Rin não sabia o que dizer, e então se virou, para avisar que ia voltar para o lugar onde estavam, quando Sesshoumaru pegou em seu queixo, e puxou seu rosto para mais perto de si, e a beijou.

Rin estava completamente sem saber o que fazer. Aquele beijo era verdadeiro? Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Mas ela achou os lábios dele muito gostosos de se beijarem. Era uma sensação boa, um enorme prazer. Era um sentimento novo. Mas que era bom, era.

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas quando a vira virar aquele belo rosto, sentiu uma enorme vontade de beijar aqueles deliciosos lábios, e foi o que fez. Simplesmente a beijou. Era uma coisa nova...

Rin retribuiu o beijo dele. Eles aprofundavam mais o beijo, quando pararam por falta de ar. Sesshoumaru percebeu que Rin estava muito vermelha, e a garota se levantou. Será que ela não tinha gostado do beijo? Mas então por que retribuíra?

- Eu vou voltar. – disse Rin, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Então a garota foi andando até onde Jaken estava. Sesshoumaru não a estava seguindo. Por que ele a havia beijado? Será que ele a amava? Será que ele a amava da maneira que _ela_ o amava? Era tudo muito confuso.

Quando chegou, simplesmente deitou em volta da fogueira, sem dar explicações a Jaken, que estava muito curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido com Sesshoumaru e Rin...

**N/A: **Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? Bom, eu queria agradecer pelas reviews! E espero que tenham gostado do quarto capítulo! Foi tão legal escrever o beijo entre eles!

**Raissinha: **Olá! Tudo bem com você? Olha, eu te add no MSN ontem, mas como seus status estava ocupado, eu não falei com você! Que bom que gostou do ciúmes que o Sesshy sentiu ao ver aquele humano... Espero que tenha gostado do beijo! Hehe! Bjs

**Lhyl: **Oi! Beleza? Que bom que está gostando da minha fanfic! É, eu também acho o Sesshy e a Rin o melhor casal de InuYasha! Espero que tenha curtido o ciúmes do Sesshy! E do beijo também, né? Foi muito bom descrever a cena! Bjs

**Dedessa-chan: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Ai, que bom que a sua fic é da Rin e do Sesshy! Eles são tão fofos! Estou louca para lê-la! É, eu acho bem melhor postar a fic depois de pronta, principalmente porque eu odeio fics incompletas! Ah, qual é o seu MSN? Posso te add? Bjs


	5. Capítulo: O beijo de Kappei

**Capítulo cinco – O beijo de Kappei**

Rin acordou bastante animada no dia seguinte. Ela se lembrou de quando Sesshoumaru a beijou, e fora um dos melhores momentos de sua vida... Ela estava louca para saber o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, mesmo já sabendo mais ou menos. Mas não foi exatamente o que ela achou que fosse...

Quando se levantou, viu Sesshoumaru encostado em uma árvore. Ele estava bastante pensativo. Ela ficou olhando para ele diretamente, para ver se ele olhava também, e assim podia dar um sorriso... Mas ele não olhou. Ele simplesmente se desencostou da árvore onde estava, e Jaken o seguiu.

- Venha Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru, sem encará-la.

Rin não entendeu nada. _Nada._ Por que ele estava tão frio? Pareciam até que eles tinham brigado! Ela olhou confusa para ele, mas ele já estava caminhando. Ela se levantou e o seguiu, pensando em como perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Ela só queria entender por que ele estava agindo dessa maneira boba...

Sesshoumaru não queria tratar Rin dessa forma, mas ele precisava fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso. Depois do beijo que dera, ela saíra daquele lugar e voltou para onde estavam. Provavelmente ela não tinha gostado do beijo, e talvez até tinha se apaixonado por aquele humano imbecil. Ele também não a ia tratar de uma maneira carinhosa, depois de ter rejeitado o seu beijo.

- "Mas... Eu não entendo! Ele age como se nada tivesse acontecido!". – pensou Rin, enquanto caminhava atrás de Sesshoumaru.

Uma dor tomou conta de Rin. Ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar, mas não ia chorar na frente de seu amado e de seu servo. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, e depois abriu novamente. Ela sentia que seu nariz já estava vermelho...

- Por que esstá com essa cara, menina? – perguntou Jaken, se virando para trás, e vendo Rin.

Rin se estressou. Além da dor que sentia, o servo de seu amado perguntava uma coisa que poderia revelar que ela ia chorar daqui a pouquinho... Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, e pensou em uma resposta bem bruta.

- Escuta aqui, isso não lhe interessa, está bem! – perguntou Rin, enquanto virava a cara, nervosa.

- O que aconteceu, menina! Não grite comigo! – mandou Jaken, parando de andar e se irritando também.

- Humpf! _Você _não manda em mim! – disse Rin, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Sesshoumaru se virou para os dois. Rin ficava muito linda nervosa, assim como quando não estava. Ele ficou a observando por um momento, sentindo vontade de tocar naqueles lábios novamente... Mas não podia. Não podia porque ela tinha rejeitado o seu beijo. Ela retribuíra na hora, mas depois tinha saído.

- Chega. – mandou Sesshoumaru, e os dois se calaram. – Vamos logo.

Rin voltou a andar novamente. Ela se arrependeu depois de ter brigado com Jaken, pensou em pedir desculpas, mas ficaria mais nervosa ainda se ele não a desculpasse, e então deixou quieto mesmo.

Após andarem mais um tempo, Rin teve a leve impressão de que já passara por aquele lugar. Ela observou atentamente, quando se lembrou de que era onde Kappei estava, e ela foi lhe agradecer. Parou de andar, e ficou observando a árvore em que ele estava encostado, e que a lembrara de Sesshoumaru...

- O que foi menina? Por que parou? – perguntou Jaken, olhando irritado para ela.

- Porque aqui foi o lugar onde eu vi o Kappei e ele me lembrou o Sess... – dizia Rin, quando se deu conta do que estava falando e se calou. – Não interessa.

Eles iam continuar caminhando, quando ouviram passos. Então, Rin viu Kappei correndo na sua direção, acenando. Ela deu um sorriso ao vê-lo, fazendo Sesshoumaru ficar com ciúmes... Quando Kappei chegou até o trio, deu um abraço em Rin.

- Oi Rin! – cumprimentou ele, com um belo sorriso na face. – O que você faz por aqui?

- Eu só estava passando. – respondeu Rin, corando.

- "Por que ela está corada?". – pensou Sesshoumaru, olhando com um certo ódio para aquele _humano_. – "Ela estava corada quando nos beijamos... E ela tem corado muito esses dias quando olha para mim...".

- Por que você não vem conhecer o meu vilarejo? Hoje está um lindo dia! – sugeriu Kappei, segurando as mãos de Rin.

- Ahn... – disse Rin, enquanto olhava para Sesshoumaru. – Adoraria! Mas isso só se o Sesshoumaru deixasse.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Então Rin queria conhecer o vilarejo daquele humano? Seria possível? Seria possível que ela tivesse rejeitado seu beijo porque gostava _dele?_ Há, mas ele não ia deixar isso não...

- Rin, não temos tempo para visitar um _vilarejo._ – respondeu Sesshoumaru, ao ver os olhos pidões da garota.

- O.k! Você pode ficar em algum lugar, enquanto eu vou visitar o vilarejo! – sugeriu Rin, com vontade de rir. Talvez assim pudesse fazer um pouco de ciúmes em Sesshoumaru...

Então ela queria mesmo conhecer o vilarejo. Isso era demais para Sesshoumaru. Mas o que ele podia fazer contra, se ela amava esse humano idiota?

- Pode ir. – disse Sesshoumaru, enquanto se virava.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu Rin, porém abraçando Kappei. Sesshoumaru sentiu vontade de estar no lugar de Kappei.

Então Kappei puxou Rin pela mão, e os dois foram correndo até o vilarejo. Sesshoumaru não saiu dali, ele seguiu os dois de uma certa distância, para saber se eles iam se beijar, ou se iam se abraçar, ou algo pior.

Quando chegaram no vilarejo, Kappei começou a apresentar Rin a todos. Sesshoumaru ficava espiando de cima de uma árvore, e apreciando a beleza de Rin. A garota sentiu uma sensação estranha, mas ignorou.

Rin passou uma tarde muito agradável ao lado de Kappei. Eles ajudaram a colher algumas ervas, conheceram pessoas novas, se divertiram, pegavam flores, mas o que deixou Rin muito contente, foi ele ter feito um buquê com vários tipos de flores e ter dado a ela. Ela pensou que Sesshoumaru nunca faria isso, enquanto este ficava extremamente irritado ao espiar.

Então, por último, Kappei levou Rin até um riacho. Eles sentaram em algumas pedras, e então ele pegou nas mãos de Rin. Como ela era linda. Tão doce... gentil... delicada... ela era muito perfeita aos olhos dele. E de um certo youkai também...

- Rin... Na primeira vez que eu te vi, pensei: nossa, mas que garota perfeita. Você é magnífica... Por que você não fica comigo nesse vilarejo? – perguntou Kappei, aproximando-se mais de Rin, deixando um Sesshoumaru que espiava por entre as árvores, realmente nervoso.

- Eu não posso... – respondeu Rin, abaixando a cabeça. – Eu moro com o Sesshoumaru e o Jaken.

- Mas por que você não os abandona? – perguntou Kappei, se aproximando mais ainda, e eles puderam sentir um a respiração do outro.

- Porque... "Eu amo o Sesshoumaru". – pensou Rin, mas não dizendo isso em voz alta. – Eu os amo. Eles são a minha família.

- Mas... Nós podemos ser uma família! – disse Kappei, enquanto os lábios quase se tocavam.

Então os lábios se tocaram. Rin não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela queria se separar dele, mas não sendo chata... Ela ficou quieta, sem retribuir o beijo. Sesshoumaru ficou extremamente irritado com o beijo. Ele simplesmente saiu de lá, e foi caminhando em uma direção, porém pediu para que Jaken não o seguisse.

Quando Kappei percebeu que Rin não estava retribuindo, ele se separou dela. Ela o olhou confusa, e então se levantou da pedra em que estava sentada.

- A gente se vê algum dia... – disse Rin, enquanto corria, adentrando a floresta...

Ela não sabia por que deixara ele a beijar. Ela sabia que não o amava, e estava fazendo a mesa coisa que Sesshoumaru: brincando com os sentimentos. Então começou a correr mais rápido, antes que Kappei viesse atrás, mas acabou tropeçando em Jaken, e caiu no chão.

- Ai... Desculpe Jaken. – pediu Rin, enquanto se levantava.

- Isso doeu garota! – disse Jaken, enquanto passava a mão nas costas.

- Cadê o Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Rin, olhando para os lados.

- Ele ssaiu depoiss de ver o sseu beijo. Acho que ele foi sse encontrar com Kagura. – respondeu Jaken.

- O quê! Ele estava me espionando! – perguntou Rin indignada.

- Hã? Não foi isso que eu quiss dizer! – respondeu Jaken, mas a garota nem ouviu, há essas horas, ela já estava longe, a procura de seu amor.

**N/A: **Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim! Queria agradecer pelas reviews! Fico feliz que estejam gostando da minha fic! Bjs

**Raissinha: **Olá! Tudo bom com você? É, coitados! Os dois estão bem confusos! Ah, então tá! A gente se fala por MSN quando nos encontrarmos! Bjs

**Dedessa-chan: **Oi! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que também odeia fics incompletas! Temos algo em comum! Além de sermos ficwriters! Sabe, o seu e-mail não apareceu! Então me add, o meu é Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Bjs

**Rebecca: **Oie! Tudo beleza? Ai, nossa, que legal que acha a minha fic a melhor da Rin e do Sesshy! Fico muito contente! E eu estou tentando postar um capítulo por dia! Espero que tenha curtido esse! Bjs


	6. Capítulo: O sequestro de Rin

**Capítulo seis – O rapto de Rin**

Rin corria desesperadamente pela floresta. Sesshoumaru a estava espionando com Kappei, e vira o beijo dos dois! Ela precisava lhe dar uma explicação urgentemente, mesmo que estivesse namorando, conversando, se beijando com Kagura.

- "Mas por que ele estava me espionando?". – se perguntou a garota, enquanto corria. – "Será que ele tinha ficado com ciúmes?".

A garota aumentava a velocidade cada vez mais. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia de onde Sesshoumaru estava, mas ela corria como se de repente o achasse. Ela tropeçou em uma raiz de árvore, e caiu com tudo no chão.

Seu braço começou a doer, e ela percebeu que tinha feito um corte, em um galho que estava no chão. Ela não se importou que estava sangrando um pouco, e continuou a correr, mas prestando atenção no chão, para que não se machucasse mais.

- Onde você está, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou-se Rin, enquanto diminuía os passos, já que estava bastante cansada.

Após correr mais uns seis minutos, ela se apoiou em uma árvore, cansada. Ela ofegava, e então se virou, para continuar a correr, quando viu algo que nunca desejaria ter visto. Ela ficou meio escondida na árvore, e espiava através dessa, e sentiu uma grande dor tomar conta de si. Ela sentiu que iria cair.

Sesshoumaru estava beijando Kagura. Ela estava retribuindo. Rin deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto. Como ele era capaz de beijar Kagura? Ele a tinha beijado, a ignora completamente no outro dia e ainda beija Kagura? Ele amava Kagura? Então por que a beijou?

Rin fazia o máximo possível para que eles não percebessem que ela estava lá. As lágrimas escorriam cada vez mais pelo seu rosto. Ela sentiu raiva, dor, ciúmes, tristeza, vergonha, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Sesshoumaru... Eu sabia que você me amava. Eu sabia que você deixaria aquela garota por mim! – disse Kagura, quando eles se separaram.

Então Rin saiu correndo de lá, e sentiu que estava sendo observada. Eles provavelmente já a tinham visto, mas ela não se importava, só queria sair daquele lugar e ir para um bem longe. Então Sesshoumaru a deixaria para ficar com Kagura?

Ela corria desesperadamente mais uma vez. Foi então que ela sentiu ser pega nos braços por alguém, e esse alguém começou a correr muito mais rápido que ela. A garota não conseguia enxergar muito bem quem era, já que seus olhos estavam embaçados por causa das lágrimas. Mas quando finalmente conseguiu, percebeu que estava sendo "raptada" por um youkai.

Mas esse youkai não era um youkai comum. Ele era o youkai com quem Sesshoumaru tinha lutado, e dissera que ele não morrera. Ele parecia estar um pouco machucado, mas ainda era bastante ágil.

- Me solta! – gritou Rin, tentando se livrar dele, mas não conseguindo.

- Humpf! – resmungou o youkai. – Até parece que eu vou te soltar. Não está vendo que eu estou te raptando?

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Rin, desistindo.

- Vou me vingar daquele youkai idiota! – respondeu este, fazendo uma careta. – Ele vai ver só com quem se meteu!

- Se você está achando que ele vai vim atrás de mim, está muito enganado! – gritou Rin, nervosa. – Ele... Me deixou por outra!

- O quê? Você acha que eu vou acreditar? – perguntou o youkai, enquanto eles chegavam em uma gruta.

- É verdade... Eu os ouvi conversando, e a mulher disse que sabia que ele ia me deixar. – respondeu Rin, tristemente, quando ele a colocou no chão.

Havia uma barreira em volta da gruta. Rin sentou no chão, e encostou-se à parede. Depois deu um longo suspiro, e enxugou algumas lágrimas que ainda caíam de seus olhos. O youkai apenas a observava, e então reparou que ela não era nada feia...

- Vocês eram namorados, não? – perguntou o youkai, sentando de frente para Rin.

- Hã? Não. – respondeu Rin, abaixando a cabeça.

- Então você o amava? – perguntou o youkai.

- Por que mentir? – perguntou Rin, mais para si mesma. – Sim.

- Humpf! Mas que youkai mais imbecil! Desperdiçar uma garota linda como você, apesar de você ser uma humana. – disse o youkai, fazendo com que Rin corasse.

- Você me acha linda? – perguntou Rin, ficando mais vermelha.

- Huh, não é feia. – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Me deixe sair. Ele não vai vim atrás de mim. – pediu Rin, enquanto se levantava.

- Nem pensar. – o youkai respondeu, se levantando também.

Sesshoumaru corria atrás de Rin, enquanto Kagura e Jaken iam atrás dele. Ele tinha beijado Kagura porque estava com muita raiva, ao ver Rin beijando Kappei. Agora ele sabia sobre seus sentimentos. Amava Rin.

Ele tinha avisado Kagura, que iria atrás de Rin, depois de vê-la sair correndo, chorando. Kagura insistiu em ir junto. Será que Rin sentia a mesma coisa que ele? Será que ela também o amava? Então se não, por que estava chorando? Será que aquele humano insignificante havia feito alguma coisa a ela?

- Sesshoumaru, eu achei que você iria deixá-la para ficar comigo. – comentou Kagura, enquanto corria.

- Eu nunca disse isso. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, sem olhá-la, e sim concentrado em sentir o cheiro de Rin, que ficava cada vez mais forte.

- Mas você sabe que eu o amo muito. – disse Kagura, o encarando.

- Bah! A Rin é muito melhor que você! – comentou Jaken, olhando com nojo para Kagura.

- Cale a boca, ser sevo insignificante! – mandou Kagura, enquanto continuava a correr.

- "Onde você está Rin?". – pensou Sesshoumaru.

Então Rin ficou observando a floresta através da barreira que o youkai tinha feito. Ela já conseguia segurar as lágrimas, e estava um pouco melhor. Porém agora ela já tinha certeza de que Sesshoumaru não a amava. Se a amasse, não iria beijar Kagura.

- Você não quer se vingar dele? – perguntou o youkai, sussurrando em seu ouvido, e fazendo-a estremecer.

- O quê? Do que você está falando? – perguntou Rin, se virando para ele.

- Ele não a trocou? Você também pode o trocar. – disse ele, encostando-se à parede da gruta.

- Ele não me ama. E eu não me vingaria dele, porque eu o amo. – respondeu Rin, dando um suspiro.

- Mas ele não te ama! – comentou o youkai, indignado com a resposta da garota.

- É, mas eu não me vingaria nunca de quem eu amo! – respondeu Rin.

- Amor. Mas que palavra insignificante. – disse o youkai, fazendo uma careta.

- Amor não é uma palavra insignificante. Amor é capaz de tudo. Amor fortalece as pessoas. Quem ama, sempre briga por quem ama. O amor é uma das coisas mais belas que já existiram no mundo. – disse Rin, calmamente, com os olhos brilhando.

O youkai olhara surpreso para a garota. Pelo jeito ela amava o Sesshoumaru mesmo. Ele nunca se apaixonara por alguém, e nem amara alguém. Aquela garota expressava claramente o que sentia, e não tinha vergonha de dizer que _amava._ Ela era diferente.

- Huh, sinto o cheiro daquele maldito youkai! – comentou ele, olhando para a barreira, e tirando sua espada da bainha.

- O quê? Você está falando do Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Rin, se desencostando da parede em que estava.

- E de quem mais eu poderia estar falando? – respondeu o youkai, de uma maneira grossa.

- "Será que o Sesshoumaru... Veio atrás de mim?". – se perguntou Rin, com o coração batendo mais rápido.

**N/A: **Olá otakus! Tudo bom? Bem, novamente, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Eu fico muito contente que estejam gostando da fic! Bjs

**Otaku Koorime: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Ei, eu não sou tão má assim, não! Se eu fosse realmente má, eu iria mandar o Sesshy agarrar a Kagura e a beijá-la, sem que ele corre-se atrás da Rin! Ah, você conseguiu. Realmente me deixou na seca. Mas então não é um personagem importante que vai morrer, né? Porque se a Rin ou o Sesshy morresse eu me suicidaria. Mas eles são os principais, então não vão morrer, né? NÉ? Bjs

**Raissinha: **Oi! Tudo bem com você? É verdade, se ciúmes matasse o Sesshy e a Rin realmente estariam mortos! Hehe, espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Bjs

**Dedessa-chan: **Oie! Beleza? Nossa, a sua idéia do que ia acontecer nesse capítulo ficou muito boa! Hehe, imagina só a Rin dando uma surra na Kagura! Mas eu tive que fazer a Rin decepcionada com o Sesshy né? Sabe, para dar um climinha na história! Seu MSN não apareceu de novo! Eu acho melhor você me add, só para lembrar, o meu e-mail é O.k? Eu acho que se você fosse escrever um livro ia ficar ótimo e vender milhões de cópias. Tipo, dá só uma olhadinha na idéia que você supôs que ia acontecer nesse capítulo. Ficou genial! Bjs

**Lhyl: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Ai, é tão legal escrever o Sesshy com ciúmes! Hehe! Quanto ele ficar com a Kagura... Não sei não, hein? Na verdade a fic já está completa, então eu sei, né? Mas por enquanto ele foi atrás da Rin! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs


	7. Capítulo: O beijo surpresa 2

**Capítulo sete – O beijo surpresa**

O coração de Rin começou a bater mais forte ainda, quando viu Sesshoumaru, Jaken e... Kagura. O que Kagura estava fazendo junto com seu amado? Sentiu uma imensa raiva tomar conta de si, e virou a cara, irritada.

- Então ele te trocou por aquela mulherzinha? – perguntou o youkai, com um sorriso na face. – Mas que bobão.

Rin ficou contente por aquele youkai ter a elogiado, e dizer que Kagura era uma "mulherzinha". Ela sorriu para ele, e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Então, Sesshoumaru se aproximou mais da barreira.

Mas por que Rin estava sorrindo para _aquele_ youkai? Sesshoumaru ficou mais irritado ainda, mas ficou feliz ao ver que Rin estava bem. Ele tirou sua espada para cortar a barreira, e então tocou nela. Mas sua espada não a cortava. Era uma barreira bem resistente.

- Eu vou dar uma lição nesse youkai. E ele vai ver que não se deve brincar com os sentimentos de uma garota. – disse o youkai, guardando sua espada na bainha.

- O quê? Mas do que você está falando? – perguntou Rin, olhando confusa para ele.

- Eu vou mostrar a você que ele te ama. – respondeu o youkai, mas com um olhar diferente. Era um pouco... triste.

- Hã? Mas ele não me ama. – disse Rin, quando o youkai se aproximou dela.

Então, em um movimento lento, o youkai pegou no rosto de Rin com uma mão, e com a outra ele segurou sua cintura, a puxando mais para perto dele. Então a beijou. Rin ficou assustada no começo. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Na frente de Sesshoumaru? Ela não conseguia retribuir, mas fechou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer.

Sesshoumaru ficou realmente nervoso. Ele pegou sua espada e fez de tudo para cortar a barreira, mas não conseguiu. Por que ele estava beijando Rin? Será que eles já se conheciam de algum lugar? Ou ele estava fazendo isso só para o irritar?

- Eu acho que eles já se conheciam. – comentou Kagura, cruzando os braços.

- Impossível. A Rin vive comigo desde os seus oito anos. – disse Sesshoumaru.

O youkai se desvencilhou de Rin, que estava vermelha e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Ela o olhou confusa, mas ele apenas deu um sorriso sacaneando Sesshoumaru, que ficava cada vez mais irritado.

- E então? Está com ciúmes? – perguntou o youkai.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Rin, estranhando a reação dele.

- Eu já disse. Vou te mostrar que ele te ama. – respondeu o youkai, sem encará-la.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Rin novamente.

- Porque eu quero te ajudar. – respondeu o youkai.

Então Rin encostou-se à parede da gruta, assustada com o que acontecera. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, e pôde ver a raiva em seus olhos. Mas por que ele estaria com raiva? Ele nem a amava... Talvez por estar com ciúmes de uma amiga...

Rin se virou e deu uma boa olhada no youkai. Ela percebeu que ele estava um pouco fraco, e tinha alguns machucados por fora. Ele fora bom com ela, em não maltratá-la. Então ela se levantou, e caminhou até o youkai.

- Escuta, você está fraco, não está? – perguntou Rin, sentando de frente para ele.

- Um pouco. – ele respondeu, encarando Sesshoumaru.

- Me deixe sair da barreira para pegar algumas ervas. Eu posso te ajudar. – disse Rin, sinceramente.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda. – disse o youkai, lembrando Rin de Sesshoumaru.

- Me deixe! Você não pode lutar fraco! – insistiu Rin.

- Você vai fugir com aquele youkai. – respondeu o youkai.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Rin.

- Ginzou. – ele respondeu.

- Ginzou, eu te dou a minha palavra de que não fugirei com ele. – disse Rin.

- Por que você quer me ajudar? – perguntou Ginzou, olhando Rin.

- Então você me deixa? – perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. Vá. – respondeu Ginzou.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu Rin, dando um beijo no rosto do youkai.

Então a garota saiu correndo da barreira. Ginzou apenas a encarava. Como é que ela podia querer ajudar um youkai que a tinha raptado? Era uma humana diferente... Ele é que tinha que agradecer, não ela...

Quando Rin saiu da barreira, ela encarou Sesshoumaru, ignorando Kagura. Eles ficaram se encarando por um momento. Sesshoumaru não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, apenas apreciava a beleza de Rin.

- Eu vou buscar algumas ervas. – disse Rin, desviando o olhar.

- Você não está querendo o ajudar, está? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, eu estou. – respondeu Rin. – Não é justo lutarem com ele machucado.

Esse era o problema de Rin. Sempre querendo ajudar os outros. Nem que alguém estivesse querendo matá-la, e estivesse machucado, ela iria ajudá-lo. Sesshoumaru sentiu uma sensação ruim invadi-lo. Como ela podia querer ajudar aquele maldito youkai?

Rin começou a caminhar, procurando por algumas ervas. Sesshoumaru apenas a observava, e então se virou para Ginzou. Este sorria, provocando-o. Sentiu vontade de arrancar a sua cabeça.

- Sesshoumaru... – disse Kagura, colocando as mãos em volta de seu braço. – A Rin está apaixonada por aquele youkai?

- Humpf. Lógico que não. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, nervoso.

- Então por que ela está o ajudando? Provavelmente está o amando. Talvez ela até prefira ficar com ele... – comentou Kagura, querendo fazer a cabeça de Sesshoumaru.

Depois de Rin ter pegado as ervas de que precisava, entrou na barreira, e fez um remédio. Então passou nos ferimentos de Ginzou, que apenas a observava, com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

Sesshoumaru observava de fora da barreira, extremamente irritado. Faria em pedacinhos aquele youkai. Mas será que Rin estava apaixonada por ele? Eles se beijaram, e ela estava o ajudando... Seria possível?

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Ginzou, depois de Rin ter passado o remédio.

- De nada! – respondeu Rin sorrindo.

- Você viu a cara que ele fez quando me viu te beijando? – perguntou Ginzou, desviando o olhar.

- Não. – respondeu Rin.

- Ele estava com ciúmes. – disse Ginzou.

Rin não sabia o que dizer. Ela ficou vermelha. Será que Sesshoumaru realmente tinha ficado com ciúmes? Ou seria só imaginação de Ginzou? Ela simplesmente ficou sentada ao lado de Ginzou, sem saber o que fazer.

- Quando você vai desfazer a barreira? – perguntou Rin.

- Amanhã. – respondeu o youkai.

- Mas por que amanhã? – perguntou Rin, encarando os olhos do youkai.

- Eu ainda quero provocá-lo. – respondeu Ginzou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sesshoumaru tentava de qualquer forma cortar a barreira, mas era impossível. Escurecia cada vez mais, e ele apenas observava para ver se o youkai não estava maltratando Rin. Kagura, apenas ficava segurando o seu braço, como se imitando Rin, nas horas em que a garota ficava com medo.

**N/A: **Olá! Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo! Bjs

**Dedessa-chan: **Oie! Tudo bom? Queria saber se você entra freqüentemente no MSN, para a gente poder conversar! Tipo, eu entro sempre quando eu posso, já que eu tenho que dividir o pc com meu mano ¬¬ né? Fazer o quê. O carnaval também está chato aqui... Nossa, a Rin encharcada com o sangue da Kagura? Hehehe, essa foi uma idéia brilhante! Suas aulas ainda não começaram? Ahhh, que folga! As minhas começaram dia seis! Olha, eu sinceramente iria adorar se na sua fic a Rin desse umas porradas na Kagura! Ia ficar muito louco mesmo! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Bjs


	8. Capítulo: O fim do youkai

**Capítulo oito – O fim do youkai**

Rin ficava com mais sono cada vez mais. Ela bocejava muitas vezes, mas não queria dormir ali. Ela também não sairia da barreira. Sabia que assim, seu amado e Ginzou poderiam lutar, e ela não queria isso, já que amava Sesshoumaru, e gostava de Ginzou como um amigo.

A garota não agüentou, ela simplesmente deitou-se, virada para Sesshoumaru, e fechou os olhos, cansada. Ela adormeceu rapidamente, e ao ver isso, Ginzou apenas a observava. Foi então que teve uma ótima idéia.

Ginzou deitou-se também, e colocou uma mão em volta do corpo de Rin, abraçando-a, e fechou os olhos. Depois de alguns segundos, ele abriu novamente, para ver a reação de Sesshoumaru, que a todo custo tentava cortar a barreira.

- Deixa, Sesshoumaru. – pediu Kagura, tentando falar em um tom doce na voz, mas não conseguindo.

- Quem ele pensa que é para se aproveitar da Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, nervoso.

- Talvez ele não esteja se aproveitando dela. Talvez ela esteja gostando. Talvez ela esteja _acordada._ – comentou Kagura, acariciando as costas de Sesshoumaru.

Seria possível? Rin estaria apaixonada por aquele youkai? Havia chances, sim, mas não estava provado. Rin sempre gostava de ajudar os outros, mas isso não significava que ela amava o maldito youkai.

- Por que você não mata esse youkai, e vem viver comigo? – perguntou Kagura, continuando a acariciar as costas do youkai.

- Não sei por que eu iria. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, desistindo de cortar a barreira, e guardando sua espada na bainha.

- Porque nos amamos. – disse Kagura, o abraçando por trás.

- _Eu não te amo._ – retrucou Sesshoumaru, tirando Kagura de suas costas.

- Mas nós podemos ter uma vida juntos! – disse Kagura, com um brilho nos olhos.

- Kagura, pare de tentar imitar a voz de Rin. – mandou Sesshoumaru, parecendo ficar nervoso.

- Você a ama, não ama? – perguntou Kagura, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Eu sou muito mais bonita!

- Você é horrível! – comentou Jaken, se intrometendo na conversa.

- Você já se olhou algum dia? – perguntou Kagura, indignada com o comentário.

- Ssenhor Ssesshoumaru! Olhe! – gritou Jaken, apontando para dentro da barreira.

Sesshoumaru e Kagura olharam dentro da barreira. Ginzou estava beijando o rosto de Rin. Porém esta estava dormindo. Como ele ousava? Sesshoumaru retirou sua espada da bainha novamente, e tentou cortar a barreira.

Então ele usou um golpe muito forte. A barreira se cortou, e ela foi desfeita. Sesshoumaru não sabia como tinha conseguido cortá-la, já que tinha usado esse golpe, mas então entrou correndo na gruta, e Rin acabou acordando com o barulho.

- Hã? O que está acontecendo? – se perguntou a garota, sentando no chão.

Ginzou se levantou e tirou sua espada da bainha. Como ele tinha conseguido quebrar a barreira? Sua barreira era muito resistente. Talvez fosse o sentimento... Mas então eles começaram a lutar em uma velocidade incrível, e ambos com ódio.

Rin se afastou deles, com medo. Quem iria ganhar? Provavelmente Sesshoumaru, já que Ginzou estava machucado. Ela se aproximou de Kagura, que estava com as mãos na cintura, resmungando alguma coisa.

- Humpf. O Sesshoumaru me ama. – disse Kagura, sem encarar Rin.

- Você é mesmo uma boba. – disse Rin, indignada. – Você nem se preocupa com ele, que está lutando!

- Eu sei que ele vai ganhar. – respondeu Kagura, em um tom de voz metido.

- Mas se você realmente o amasse, iria se preocupar com qualquer luta. – disse Rin, se virando para Kagura.

- Cale a boca, sua pirralha! – mandou Kagura, agora se virando para Rin, nervosa.

- Eu não sou pirralha! – gritou Rin, se irritando.

- Ele não te ama! – disse Kagura. – Ele _me_ ama!

Rin sentia seu ódio aumentar cada vez mais. Imagens de quando ela e Sesshoumaru se beijavam passaram por sua cabeça, e ela não agüentou. Deu um tapa na cara de Kagura, nervosa. Esta caiu no chão, com a mão colada no rosto.

- Como ousa? – perguntou Kagura se levantando.

- Pare de me provocar. – mandou Rin, fechando os olhos de raiva.

Então Kagura deu um tapa na cara de Rin, mas esta não caiu no chão. Retribuiu com outro tapa, e elas começaram a brigar. Eram puxões de cabelos, tapas, socos, arranhões, tudo o que se pode imaginar.

Então Jaken se intrometeu na briga, e as parou. Mas não foi falando, lutando ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Ele simplesmente apontou para a briga de Sesshoumaru e Ginzou, e as duas olharam para eles.

Sesshoumaru estava prestes a matar Ginzou, com a espada apontada em sua garganta. Ginzou olhou para Rin, e respirava com dificuldade. Então, ele deu um suspiro derrotado, mas antes que Sesshoumaru usasse seu golpe, ele disse:

- Rin... Saiba que o beijo que eu te dei... foi ver... verdadeiro. – disse Ginzou. Então Sesshoumaru cortou sua garganta, e ele caiu morto no chão.

Rin não sabia o que fazer. Fora verdadeiro o beijo que ele lhe dera? Ele a amava? Essas perguntas soavam pela sua cabeça. O que faria? Ela apenas se aproximou do youkai, e sentou ao lado dele, e então fechou os olhos destes.

- Vamos Rin. – chamou Sesshoumaru, caminhando para fora da gruta.

Rin se levantou, e foi caminhando atrás de seu amado. Quando eles saíram da gruta, Kagura se aproximou de Rin como se nada tivesse acontecido, e pegou em suas mãos, como se fossem amigas.

- Rin, desde que o Naraku morreu... Eu vivo muito sozinha. É solidão. Por isso, eu queria te perguntar se eu poderia viver com você e o Sesshoumaru. – pediu Kagura sorrindo.

Rin não estava entendendo nada. Como assim viver com ela e Sesshoumaru? Então o caso deles era sério mesmo? E elas tinham acabado de ter uma briga feia! Era muito falsa mesmo... Rin tirou suas mãos das dela, e se afastou.

- Como? Vocês... Estão namorando? – perguntou Rin, sentindo que logo as lágrimas iriam cair novamente.

- Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu friamente.

- Você faz o que quiser! – respondeu Rin, se afastando cada vez mais. – Porque quem vai sair daqui sou eu!

Então Rin começou a caminhar na direção oposta deles, indignada. Como Kagura podia fazer uma pergunta daquelas? Ela não sabia para onde estava indo, só sabia que queria ir a um lugar onde não visse Kagura.

Era noite, e ela não tinha a mínima idéia de onde passaria a noite. As lágrimas começaram a sair pelo seu rosto. Deixara Sesshoumaru. Ele viria atrás? Provavelmente não. Talvez ele e Kagura até ficassem juntos, e ela ocuparia o seu lugar.

Ao pensar nessa hipótese, a garota apressou o seu passo. Ela começou a correr, quando parou ao ouvir um barulho atrás de si. Uma flecha havia sido lançada em sua direção, porém tinha acertado a árvore.

Ela se desesperou. Mas logo se acalmou, ao ver o dono da flecha. Ela sorriu imediatamente, e correu na direção deste, o abraçando. Era a melhor pessoa que poderia ter encontrado naquele momento.

**N/A: **Domo! Tudo bem com vocês? Bom, valeu mesmo pelas reviews! E eu só queria avisar que a fic tem dez capítulos! Bjs

**Lhyl: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Ah, eu também gosto, quer dizer, gostava do Ginzou, já que ele morreu, né? Hehe, ai, a Kagura é mesmo uma vadia, viu? Ela acha que o Sesshy a ama... Onde já se viu? Bom, espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Bjs

**Manu Higurashi: **Oie! Beleza? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico muito contente! É, imagina só o Sesshy com ciúmes da Rin! Ai, ai, muito fofo! (pelo menos na minha imaginação!) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs

**Otaku Koorime: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Eu gostei de criar o Ginzou, e eu sei que você vai me chamar de má porque eu o matei, mas eu não me importo, já estou até acostumada! Brincadeirinha! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs

**Raissinha: **Oie! Tudo beleza? Hehe, parece que bastante gente gostou do Ginzou! Inclusive eu! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico realmente feliz com isso! E tipo, você quer que eu avise quando postar o capítulo? Mas como? Tipo, por e-mail? Bjs

**Dedessa-chan: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Espera um pouco. Você disse que tem SEIS irmãos? Ou eu entendi errado? Tipo assim, é verdade? Bom, se for, graças a Deus que eu tenho só um! Bom, espero te encontrar no MSN algum dia! Hehe! Bjs

**Tenshi31ChiiKagome: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico muito contente! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Bjs


	9. Capítulo: O beijo de Kagura

**Capítulo nove – O beijo de Kagura**

- Rin? Mas o que é que você faz aqui, a essas horas? – perguntou Kappei, ao ser abraçado pela garota, que deixava as lágrimas caírem.

- Kappei... Será que eu poderia... Ficar no seu vilarejo por algum tempo? Pelo menos até eu arranjar um outro lugar... – pediu Rin, por entre os soluços.

- Mas é claro que sim! – disse Kappei, depois de se separarem. – Mas não vá me dizer que aquele youkai ridículo te fez alguma coisa?

- Eu... o deixei. – respondeu Rin, enxugando as lágrimas, que teimavam em não parar de cair. – Eu acho que ele ama a Kagura...

- Mas quem é Kagura? – perguntou Kappei, enquanto ambos andavam na direção do vilarejo.

- É uma mulher... – respondeu Rin, abaixando a cabeça.

- Quem seria tão idiota a ponto de te trocar? – perguntou Kappei, enquanto encarava Rin.

- Ele não me trocou. – respondeu Rin. – Ele nunca me amou.

- Mas... você o ama, não? – perguntou Kappei, com um olhar triste.

- Sim... eu o amo. – respondeu Rin.

- Por que fez uma pergunta dessas, Kagura? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, encarando a mulher que o amava.

- Porque eu estava perguntando. – respondeu esta, revirando os olhos.

- Mentira! Você ssó queria afasstar a menina! – retrucou Jaken, nervoso.

Sesshoumaru sabia que Kagura só tinha dito aquilo para provocar Rin. Agora, ela fugira, e ele não sabia o que faria. Procuraria? Ou deixaria? Ou ficaria ali, caso ela precisasse voltar? Ele pensou em ficar onde estava aquela noite, caso Rin voltasse, já que ele achava que ela precisava de um tempo sozinha.

- Ficaremos aqui, essa noite. – avisou Sesshoumaru, encostando-se a uma árvore.

- Você não vai atrás da garota? – perguntou Kagura, cruzando os braços.

- Não. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, observando algum ponto da floresta.

- Eu te amo, meu amor... – respondeu Kagura, se aproximando dele.

Jaken olhou assustado para os dois. Kagura foi se aproximando cada vez mais dele, e então colocou uma mão no rosto de Sesshoumaru, e a outra no ombro dele. Mas não se beijaram. Não mesmo.

- Humpf. Eu não te amo. – disse Sesshoumaru com um olhar frio nos olhos.

Kagura fez uma cara de decepcionada, e se afastou dele. Então começou a chorar, olhando para ele. Sesshoumaru pouco se lixava. O que ele poderia fazer se não amava Kagura? Ela que se ferrasse.

- Você não sabe como é ruim ter um amor não correspondido. – disse Kagura, sendo sincera nesse ponto.

Sesshoumaru apenas resmungou algo. Ele virou a cara, e passou a observar o céu, que estava estrelado. Onde Rin estaria nesse momento? Era o que ele queria saber naquele momento...

Chegaram ao vilarejo. Rin já tinha conseguido segurar as lágrimas. Então eles foram caminhando até uma casa, e Kappei bateu na porta. Rin ajeitou o kimono, e enxugou as últimas lágrimas que caíam.

Uma velha atendeu a porta. Ela olhou para os dois, e então sorriu para Kappei. Ela era a mulher mais experiente do vilarejo, e então ela saiu da porta, para que os dois entrassem. Os dois entraram, e sentaram em volta de uma fogueira.

- O que aconteceu querida? – perguntou a velha, sorrindo.

Então Rin contou tudo o que sentia, tudo o que acontecera, soltou tudo para fora. A velha escutava com atenção, apesar de não ouvir algumas palavras, por causa da velhice. Quando terminou, a garota abaixou a cabeça.

- Sra. Ayume, será que ela poderia ficar aqui nesse vilarejo? – perguntou Kappei.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu a velha. – Aliás, eu já passei por isso também, querida.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Rin, levantando a cabeça.

- Sim. Eu abandonei um rapaz quando era jovem, para ficar com outro, porque achei que ele não me amava. Porém, mais tarde, eu descobri que o homem que eu abandonei, sempre me amou, mas a essa altura, ele já estava casado com uma mulher que eu odiava. – respondeu a velha, se lembrando do acontecimento.

- E onde ela poderá dormir? – perguntou Kappei, não gostando exatamente do que tinha acontecido com a velha.

- Aqui. Pode dormir aqui, querida. – respondeu a velha, sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Rin, sorrindo.

- De nada. – respondeu ela. Então se virou para Kappei. – Fez um bom trabalho ao trazer essa jovem para cá.

Kappei apenas fez uma reverência, e então saiu da casa, deixando as duas a sós. Rin ficara muito feliz, ao saber que Ayume havia acolhido-a. Ela se sentia segura, naquele vilarejo. Será que a partir daquele momento, teria uma vida normal como a de um humano normal? Ela não sabia.

- Você deve estar cansada. – disse Ayume, ajeitando um fino colchão. – Pode dormir aqui. Se estiver com fome, pode me pedir algo.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Rin, enquanto deitava no colchão, e puxava a coberta para cima.

Ela ouviu a porta atrás de si se fechando. Ayume havia saído da casa. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando dormir, mas não conseguia. Ela só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Sesshoumaru. Será que ele amava mesmo Kagura? O que é que ele podia estar fazendo naquele momento? As lágrimas voltaram a cair, mas ela não se importava. Só queria chorar a vontade.

- Onde a Rin está? – perguntou Kappei, ao ver Ayume se aproximando.

- Ela está dormindo. – respondeu Ayume, sentando ao lado de Kappei, e observando a fogueira. – Está cansada. E também acho que ela precisa de um pouco de privacidade.

- Eu queria estar ao lado dela... – comentou Kappei, tristemente.

- Se aquele youkai não vier buscá-la, você terá todo o tempo do mundo para ficar com ela. – respondeu Ayume.

- Aquele youkai... será que ele não ama mesmo a Rin? – perguntou Kappei, se enfurecendo.

- Eu acho que sim. – respondeu Ayume. – Ele é igual ao youkai que eu amava. Frio. Ele só não mostra os seus sentimentos. Mas provavelmente ele ama essa garota.

- Mas ele não a ressuscitou apenas para testar a espada dele? – perguntou Kappei.

- Talvez sim. Mas com o tempo ele foi se apegando a essa garota. – respondeu Ayume.

Kappei abaixou a cabeça, triste. Ele amava Rin. Sabia disso desde a primeira vez que a vira. Quando a salvou do youkai que queria matá-la. Era linda, delicada, doce, maravilhosa... Mas não o amava.

- Você a ama, não? – perguntou Ayume, sorrindo.

- Sim... – respondeu Kappei.

- Deixe-a. Talvez ela passe a gostar de você com o tempo. Mas vai continuar amando aquele youkai. – disse Ayume.

Kappei não respondeu nada. Mas de uma coisa ela sabia: iria fazer de tudo para que Rin o amasse da maneira que ele a amava.

- Ssenhor Ssesshoumaru! Vá atráss da menina! – pediu Jaken, se aproximando de seu mestre.

- Por que eu iria? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, apesar de já saber mais ou menos a resposta.

- Porque ela é muito melhor que a Kagura! – respondeu Jaken.

Então Kagura pisou em cima dele, nervosa. Ela resmungou, e então se virou para Sesshoumaru com um olhar diferente... que o lembrava de... Rin.

- Sesshoumaru... Eu te amo... – disse Kagura em um tom delicado, lembrando mais ainda Rin.

Então Sesshoumaru teve uma imagem de Rin no lugar de Kagura. Ele começou a enxergar meio Rin, meio Kagura... E então Kagura foi se aproximando. Ela colocou a mão no seu rosto, e o beijou. Ele retribuiu. Seria Rin? Ou não...?

**N/A: **Olá! Tudo bom com vocês? Penúltimo capítulo, hein? Bom, espero que tenham curtido! E mais uma vez, muito obrigada a quem está lendo! Bjs

**Kuchiki Rukia: **Oi! Eu estou bem, e você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico feliz! Ah, eu também odeio a Kagura, aquela vadia, né? É, a fic só tem dez capítulos, mas espero que você curta o último! Bjs

**Manu Higurashi: **Oi! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! É, concordo. A Kagura é mesmo uma vaca! Você acertou, realmente era o Kappei! Ah, é, o Jaken defendeu a Rin! Ele não admite, mas no fundo gosta dela! Ai, o Sesshy e a Rin são tão fofos juntos... Eu amo esse casal! Bjs

**Lhyl: **Oie! Hehe, coitado do Ginzou, eu fiz o Sesshy matar ele! Ah, eu odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio e odeio a Kagura! Desculpe quem gosta dela, mas eu acho – e ninguém vai mudar a minha opinião – que ela é uma vadia oferecida! Bom, espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Bjs

**Raissinha: **Oi! Pois é, eu matei o Ginzou... Coitadinho, né? Ah, depois que eu terminar de responder as reviews e postar o capítulo eu te mando um e-mail avisando, o.k.? Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Bjs

**Tenshi31ChiiKagome: **Oie! Uau, nossa, obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito contente que esteja gostando dela! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Bjs

**Nanda-chan: **Oi! Que legal que está lendo a minha fic desde o segundo capítulo! Ah, não tem problema você não comentar não, eu também não costumava comentar nas fics dos outros! Ah, fico grata pelos elogios! Eu amei escrever o Sesshy com ciúmes da Rin! Ah, seria um prazer conversar com você no MSN! Meu e-mail é Bjs

**Dedessa-chan: **Oie! Ah, desculpa, eu entendi errado! Mas três irmãos também é bastante, né? Mas sabe, eu acho que ia ser legal ter três irmãos! Bom, eu acho que você tinha dito para mim que queria ver a Kagura levando umas porradas da Rin! Sobre o MSN, eu já te add! Até algum dia! Bjs


	10. Capítulo: Reencontro

**Capítulo dez – O reencontro **

Sesshoumaru se tocou de que não estava beijando Rin, mas sim Kagura. Ele a empurrou com força, e ela caiu no chão. Ele não sabia como tinha visto Rin no lugar de _Kagura._ Então ele começou a correr em uma velocidade incrível, a procura de Rin.

Rin acordou, um pouco cansada, e com os olhos inchados. Chorara a noite inteira, só pensando em Sesshoumaru. Ela se levantou, e viu que Ayume não estava lá. Ela saiu da casa, e viu várias pessoas do vilarejo trabalhando, e algumas crianças brincando. Era uma bela paisagem.

Ela ainda sentia um grande vazio por dentro. Sesshoumaru não havia vindo em sua procura. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar de novo, mas não ia. Agora teria uma nova vida. E de agora em diante, não iria mais chorar por um youkai que não a amava. Não mesmo.

- Rin! – Kappei gritou, ao vê-la dando um suspiro.

- Kappei. – disse Rin sorrindo.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou ele, enquanto a abraçava.

- Sim. – respondeu Rin.

Eles se desvencilharam um do outro. Kappei era como um ótimo irmão para Rin. Sempre a ajudando. O que seria dela sem ele? Ela não sabia.

- Se quiser pode tomar um banho. – disse Kappei. – Conheço um lugar em que as águas são bem quentes.

- Ah, sim. Eu adoraria! – disse Rin sorrindo. – Onde tem toalha?

- Eu te empresto alguma. E algumas roupas também. – disse Ayume, se aproximando da dupla.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Rin, sorrindo.

As duas entraram na casa, e pegaram uma toalha, e Ayume emprestou um belo kimono para Rin. Esta e Kappei foram caminhando para dentro da floresta, na direção da fonte. Mas à medida que se aproximavam, Rin só pensava em Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru caminhava junto com Jaken e Kagura. Na noite seguinte, ele sentira o cheiro de Rin no vilarejo daquele humano. Ele não poderia tirá-la de lá. Simplesmente voltou para Jaken e Kagura, e então no dia seguinte, foi se aproximando mais do vilarejo. Mas não iria entrar. Só queria uma chance de ver Rin. Nem que fosse de longe.

- "No fim eu consegui o queria". – pensou Kagura, sorrindo. – "A garota sumiu, e o Sesshoumaru é só meu, agora".

Kappei deixara Rin na fonte, e então saiu. A garota tirou seu kimono, e entrou na água quente, relaxando. Ela não sabia se conseguiria viver com um grande vazio no seu coração. Amava Sesshoumaru, mas ele pouco se importava com ela.

- Onde você está, meu Sesshoumaru? – se perguntou Rin, dando um longo suspiro.

Depois de tomar um banho, se enxugou na toalha, e vestiu o kimono de Ayume. Estava um pouco grande, mas servia. Ela resolveu voltar para o vilarejo, porque se ficasse lá, com certeza choraria. A floresta só a lembrava de Sesshoumaru.

Enquanto andava, parou em uma árvore. Ela apoiou nesta, e não agüentou. As lágrimas teimaram em cair. Era insuportável viver com esse vazio dentro de si. Amava muito Sesshoumaru. Ela não sabia como seria sua vida sem ele.

- "Droga! Eu prometi que não iria chorar por você!". – pensou Rin, enxugando suas lágrimas.

Será que não existia nenhuma maneira de acabar com esse vazio? Existir existia. Mas se acabasse com sua vida inteira. Poderia pular de um penhasco, ou qualquer coisa assim. Ela não se importava em fazer isso. Sem Sesshoumaru, o que seria de sua vida?

Em vez de voltar ao vilarejo, ela se afastou. Foi caminhando, caminhando, até chegar em um penhasco. Ela não iria se suicidar. Ela sentou na beirada dele, enquanto chorava. Esperaria pelo menos as lágrimas pararem de cair.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro de Rin. Porém não ia à direção do vilarejo. Então ele mudou de caminho, e começou a seguir o seu cheiro. Estava tão concentrado, que nem reparou quando Jaken e Kagura perguntaram por que ele mudara de caminho.

- Sesshoumaru! Por que mudou de caminho? – perguntou Kagura, se agarrando ao braço de Sesshoumaru.

- Não lhe interessa. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, apressando mais o passo. – Escute, quero que não me siga mais. Espere aqui, junto com o Jaken.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Kagura. – "Ele vai se encontrar com aquela garota".

Sesshoumaru correu, enquanto sentia que o cheiro de Rin se aproximava cada vez mais. Foi então que parou de andar. A viu. Estava linda, como sempre. Porém chorava. Seria por ele? Ele simplesmente foi se aproximando lentamente dela.

Rin pensou em voltar ao vilarejo, antes que Kappei se preocupasse com ela, mas estava bom ali, sentindo a brisa do ar, afastando seus cabelos. Decidiu ficar por mais um tempo lá. Descansando.

Ela ouviu passos atrás de si, e quando olhou, viu ele. Sesshoumaru. O youkai que amara. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele estava lá. Simplesmente sorrira ao vê-lo.

- Sesshoumaru... – disse Rin, se levantando.

- Rin... – disse Sesshoumaru, se aproximando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rin, quando eles já estavam bem próximos um do outro.

- Vim te ver. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Rin não pensou duas vezes, simplesmente o abraçou. Ela não chorava, não conseguia chorar. Estava feliz ao vê-lo. Ainda mais por que ele dissera que ele veio vê-la. Ela sorriu para ele, contente.

- Eu... Senti um grande vazio dentro de mim, quando saí. – disse Rin, desvencilhando dele.

- O que você está querendo dizer? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, encarando os olhos de Rin.

- Que quando eu estou longe de você, eu sinto um vazio dentro de mim... – respondeu Rin, abaixando os olhos.

- Por que foi ao vilarejo daquele humano? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Porque ele me acolheu... – respondeu Rin.

- E por que não volta para mim? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Rin se virou, e andou até a ponta do penhasco. Era insuportável viver sem Sesshoumaru, mas imagina viver ao lado dele, sabendo que a mulher que ele ama também está... Ela nunca conseguiria.

- Porque você não me ama. – respondeu Rin.

- E o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, querendo chegar ao ponto da conversa

- O que tem haver? É que eu te amo. – respondeu Rin, sem coragem de encará-lo.

- E por que não me disse isso antes de fugir? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que eu diria? – perguntou Rin. – Você ama a Kagura.

- E da onde você tirou isso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Rin se virou para ele, assustada. Então ele não amava Kagura? Era inacreditável. Será que ele a amava? Ela não sabia. Só sabia que estavam muito próximos um do outro quando se virou. Em um movimento, ele a puxou pela cintura, e eles puderam sentir um a respiração do outro. Então... simplesmente...a beijou.

**N/A: **Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? ." Pessoal, me perdoem o.k.? A fic não acabou! n.n" É que quando eu estava escrevendo ela, eu esqueci e no capítulo onze, coloquei dez, mas ela tem onze capítulos! Se tudo der certo, amanhã eu posto o último capítulo! Me perdoem novamente! Sou uma mesmo uma baka! ¬¬"

**Dedessa-chan: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Hehe, muitíssimo obrigada, mas eu não quero trazer o Diogo aqui não! Só o meu irmão já basta! n.n" E seria impossível eu me apaixonar por ele, já que eu _já_ estou apaixonada! Foi bem divertido conversar com você no MSN! Entra logo quando puder! Bjs

**Manu Higurashi: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Ai, ai, o Sesshy foi atrás da Rin, mas não quis entrar no vilarejo! Mas ele se preocupa com ela porque a ama, ai, todo mundo sabe disso, né? . Eu tenho vontade de estrangular a Kagura toda vez que ela aparece em InuYasha! Ai como ela me irrita! Ò.Ó Hehe, bjs

**Lhyl: **Oie! Tudo beleza? É, o Sesshy beijou a Kagura sim, mas imaginando que era a Rin, então eu o perdôo! n.n" Hehe, o Sesshy matar a Kagura? Falando em matar a Kagura, uma pena que ela aparece só na tv, porque eu quase quebro a tv quando ela aparece, e se ela aparecesse na minha frente, pode apostar que eu ela já estaria morta faz tempo! Bjs

**Tenshi31ChiiKagome: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Ah, eu também gosto do Kappei, e ele merece ficar com a Rin, né? Mas o Sesshy também merece! . E o Sesshy tomou iniciativa sim! Ele foi atrás da Rin e a beijou! Ai, ai! . Eu amo tanto esse casal! Bjs


	11. Capítulo: The End

**Capítulo onze – The end**

Era um dos melhores momentos da vida de Rin. Ou talvez o melhor. Ela ficou surpresa com a atitude dele no começo, mas depois simplesmente não resistiu, e teve que retribuir. O vazio que ela sentia pouco tempo atrás, se completou. E ela estava extremamente feliz.

Porém, para a infelicidade dos dois, se separaram por falta de ar. Será que ele estava falando sério quando disse que não amava Kagura? E será que ele a amava? Então por que a beijara daquela maneira?

- Por que você me beijou? – perguntou Rin, não deixando de sorrir.

- Por que você acha? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Rin abriu mais ainda o sorriso. Se ele a beijara, era porque a amava. Com certeza era o melhor momento de sua vida. Ela o abraçou, com carinho e ternura, e depois o encarou. Então, quando eles iam se beijar novamente foram interrompidos.

- Meu amor! Eu te procurei por toda à parte! – disse Kagura, aparecendo por entre as árvores.

- _Meu amor?_ – perguntou Rin, indignada com o que _aquela_ mulher dissera.

- Pare de dizer "meu amor". – mandou Sesshoumaru, se desvencilhando de Rin. – Você sabe muito bem que não temos nada.

- Mas você é o meu amor. – disse Kagura, se aproximando dele. – Você sabe que eu o amo.

- Isso não importa. _Eu_ não te amo. – retrucou Sesshoumaru.

- Não mesmo? – perguntou Kagura.

Então, rapidamente, ela pegou no rosto de Sesshoumaru e o beijou. O que ela estava fazendo? Rin empurrou a mulher com força e com ódio e então começou a chutá-la, morrendo de ódio.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Rin, começando a dar tapas. – ELE NÃO TE AMA!

Então Kagura também começou a dar tapas, e foi uma briga de garotas. Sesshoumaru não tinha a mínima idéia de como pará-las, e então decidiu por falando mesmo.

- Kagura, eu amo a Rin.

Rin parou de dar tapas em Kagura. Como ela tinha esperado para ouvir isso. Ela sorriu, contente, e correu até seu amado, o beijando. Kagura olhou com ódio para os dois, e nervosa. Então, ela se aproximou um pouco mais dos dois.

- Sesshoumaru! Você é um canalha! – gritou Kagura, empurrando Rin e dando um tapa na cara dele. – Como você pôde? Depois dos nossos beijos! Você_ a _beija?

- Como é que é? – perguntou Rin, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Sesshoumaru se perguntava como é que Kagura poderia mentir dessa maneira. Ele olhou para ela, com muito ódio.

- Foram beijos de amor! – respondeu Kagura. – Você não sabe da maneira como ele me beijava... Foram beijos calorosos!

- Pare de mentir Kagura! – mandou Sesshoumaru, começando a ficar nervoso.

- E aquela noite... Como você pôde brincar com os meus sentimentos! – perguntou Kagura, chorando.

Rin não conseguia pensar. Então Sesshoumaru estava tendo um caso com Kagura? Eles até passaram uma noite juntos, e ele dizia que a amava? Isso era impossível. Ela queria não acreditar nas palavras de Kagura, mas estava acreditando.

Ela não tinha cara para olhar para Sesshoumaru. Simplesmente saiu correndo, deixando as lágrimas rolarem pela sua pele macia. Como ele podia? Enquanto corria, acabou esbarrando com Kappei, que estava um tanto preocupado.

- Rin? Onde você estava? – perguntou Kappei. – Por que você está... chorando?

Logo depois, um Sesshoumaru irritado apareceu ali, e segurou no braço de Rin, para que ela não saísse correndo. Ela não queria olhar para ele, não naquele estado. Ela tentava se soltar, e Kappei não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Rin, ela estava mentindo! – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Me deixa em paz! – gritou Rin, enxugando as lágrimas com a outra mão.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Kappei.

- Seu idiota! Eu te odeio! – gritou Rin, se soltando das mãos de Sesshoumaru, e saindo correndo, em direção ao vilarejo.

Kappei a seguiu, e quando chegaram no vilarejo, Rin correu até sua casa, onde Ayume estava, e ela começou a chorar mais ainda. Ela não conseguia dizer nada, só queria chorar. Sesshoumaru era capaz de tê-la traído? Se fosse, era um canalha.

- O que aconteceu, querida? – perguntou Ayume.

Então Rin contou tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ayume era a mulher mais atenciosa que já encontrara. Sempre ouvindo seus problemas, a ajudando... Era por isso que gostava de conversar com ela.

- O que eu faço, Ayume? – perguntou Rin, chorando.

- Garota, eu já passei por muitas coisas na vida. – respondeu Ayume, sorrindo. – E pode apostar que eu sei exatamente o que você deve fazer. Mas você é que vai ter que tomar a decisão.

- E o que eu faço? – perguntou Rin, enxugando algumas lágrimas que caíam de seus belos olhos castanhos.

- Esse youkai, Sesshoumaru, te ama. – respondeu Ayume, abaixando os olhos. – É muito parecido com o que eu amava. Essa tal de Kagura, só fez isso para te irritar, e vocês não ficarem juntos.

- Mas como eu posso saber se ela estava mentindo? – perguntou Rin, tristemente.

- Simples: ele a beijou com amor, e você retribuiu. Não foi o melhor momento de sua vida? – perguntou Ayume.

- Sim... – respondeu Rin, se lembrando do beijo.

- Agora, você pode fazer duas coisas: - disse Ayume sorrindo. – Ou você corre atrás dele, antes que perca o amor de sua vida, ou...

- Ou o quê? – perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- Ou você deixe que a tal de Kagura fique com ele. – respondeu Ayume.

- Obrigada Ayume! – agradeceu Rin, realmente grata. – Não sabe como me ajudou!

- Vá! Antes que perca o amor de sua vida! – disse Ayume. – Mas antes vista sua roupa, porque esse kimono meu está meio largo.

Rin sorriu. Ela vestiu o seu kimono, e então saiu à procura de Sesshoumaru. Ayume era muito boa. Agora ela sabia. Ela sabia que Kagura estava mentindo, e Sesshoumaru a amava. Ele não era do tipo que mentia. Não mesmo.

- É... – disse Kappei, ao ver Rin correndo na direção da floresta. – Eu perdi a Rin...

Rin corria feliz, procurando Sesshoumaru. Onde ele podia estar? Será que ainda estava no penhasco que estava antes? Ela foi correndo até lá, mas não o achou. Ela se desesperou. Precisava falar com ele, e pedir desculpas por não ter acreditado nele.

Corria desesperadamente pela floresta. Ela acabou fazendo um pequeno corte na perna, mas não se importava. Era até melhor, já que talvez Sesshoumaru sentisse o cheiro de seu sangue, e viesse a sua procura.

Ela já estava cansada, mas não desistiria de procurar seu amor. Foi então que ouviu uma voz atrás de si. Uma voz fria. Uma voz que amava. Um jeito de falar, que adorava ouvir. Enfim, um youkai que amava.

- Rin. – chamou o youkai, e atrás estavam Kagura e Jaken.

- Sesshoumaru! – disse Rin, correndo e o abraçando. – Desculpe! Desculpe por eu não ter acreditado em você!

Então eles se beijaram. _Esse_ era o melhor momento de sua vida. Ainda mais porque estava beijando Sesshoumaru na frente de Kagura. Ela estava muito feliz.

- Eu te amo... – disse Rin, quando eles se separaram.

- Eu também te amo. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Kagura deu um suspiro derrotada, e então caminhou na direção oposta, tristemente. Ao ver isso, Rin deu um enorme sorriso, e voltou a beijar Sesshoumaru. Como amava esse youkai. Mas de uma coisa ela sabia: a partir daquele dia, não deixaria ninguém atrapalhar, ninguém mentir, ninguém separar Sesshoumaru dela.

E o por que? Porque eles se amavam.

**N/A: **Domo! Hehe, agora sim a fic acabou, né? Vocês devem estar alegres, porque já estavam cansadas de me aturar escrevendo um monte de besteiras, né? n.n" Mas espero que tenha curtido e muito obrigada pelas reviews! Bjs

Ps: Desculpem não ter matado a !#$ da Kagura!

**Dedessa-chan: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Bom, espero te encontrar alguma hora no MSN! Bjs

**Raissinha: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Bom, eu não matei a piranha (como você disse) mas pelo menos ela não ficou com o Sesshy, (e creio eu que nas minhas fics ela nunca vai ficar) Espero que tenha gostado do fim! Bjs

**Nanda-chan: **Oie! Tudo bom? Concordo plenamente! A Rin é muito mais bonita, doce, delicada, muito melhor que a Kagura, né? A Kagura morre no mangá? Eu não sabia! \o/ Ooooba! Ela não vai ficar com o Sesshy! Ah, então eu vou te add no MSN, o.k.? Bjs

**Manu Higurashi: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Ai, não sei como eu não pensei em matar a Kagura quando eu estava escrevendo a fic! ¬¬" Mas tudo bem, pelo menos ela não ficou com o Sesshy! Espero que tenha gostado do fim! Bjs

**Lhyl: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Nossa, que legal, tipo, você dizendo que a minha fic é tão boa que dá um vazio quando ela acaba! Fico muito feliz! n.n Espero que tenha curtido o último capítulo! Bjs


End file.
